Total Poke-Drama: Traversing Virtual Reality
by ANineTailedFox
Summary: With the release of TVW (Traversing Virtual Worlds) headgear, Poke-Drama studios set out to implement the gear for use in its upcoming reality competition show. With many health practitioners on standby, 16 pokemon will remain in the headgear for an extended time, competing for one million dollars! One by one mons will drop, until only one remains. It's Total Poke-Drama!
1. 1-1 - Shy, Oblivious, Friendzoned, Cruel

**TOTAL POKE-DRAMA**

_**SEASON 1**_

_**EPISODE 1 - 1**_

**THE SHY, THE OBLIVIOUS, THE FRIENDZONED, THE CRUEL**

* * *

_**PARTICIPANT 1**_

_**JESSE RAYNE**_

_**VAPOREON - MALE - 25 YEARS OF AGE**_

A Vaporeon sits down on his bed in the corner of a small bedroom, with a pronounced theme of blue strewn throughout.

The walls are a baby blue, matching the curtains. The carpet below is a darker blue, this matching the comforter on the twin-sized bed the Vaporeon currently sits on. The room is impeccably tidy, especially what seems to be one of the only non-blue items in the room, a white nightstand, looking clean as the day it was painted.

The Vaporeon gives a few light coughs as he eyes the camera, looking a fair bit nervous.

"E-E-Er... H-Hi..." The Vaporeon starts slowly, looking away from the camera, "M-M-My n-name is... E-E-Er... J-J-Jesse R-Rayne... A-A-Age 25..."

"A-A-And... T-T-This is m-my au-audition tape f-f-for... T-T-Total P-Poke-Drama..."

He pauses for about ten seconds to take a few deep breaths, shivering a fair bit... He gulps, slowly looking back toward the camera, locking eyes, "I-I-I'm t-t-trying t-t-to j-j-join b-because... M-M-My m-mother r-r-recommended I-I sh-should... T-To try a-a-and... O-O-Open up a-a-a bit m-more..."

"I-I uh..." He shudders, "I only r-recent-ly e-evolved... A-A month a-a-ago... T-Though I alwa-ys d-dreamed of b-being a V-V-Vaporeon, s-s-so... I-I-I got m-my w-wish..."

"W-W-We're a p-p-poorer f-f-family, s-so... W-We r-really d-d-didn't h-have a-a lot to o-of money t-t-to buy w-w-ways of e-e-evolution... A-A-And since I-I-I was th-the runt of e-e-eight... I-I-I e-e-ended up e-e-evolving l-l-last..."

"I-I-I was t-t-teased a-a-a lot i-in sc-school for i-i-it... I-I-I'm just g-g-glad it's o-o-over..."

He goes quiet again, looking down toward the floor... He's in a fit of shivering, getting increasingly nervous as each second ticks by...

"I-I-I uh..."

"T-T-That's r-r-r-really i-i-it... I-I-I... D-D-Don't know w-w-what else t-t-to say..."

"I... C-C-Consider m-me...? I-I-I gu-guess...?"

* * *

Suddenly, the spotlight is on a computer screen, showing the Vaporeon continuing to just sit there, awkwardly, quietly... Before he gets up and slowly walks over to turn off the camera...

Two mons are watching as the video ends, one sitting to the left of the computer, and one larger one standing to the right.

"Trash like the others?" The mon on the left says, a light male voice being released.

"Trash? Are you kidding? Darling, he has no social skills, and he's a runt!" The voice on the right perks up, a much more emotionally driven female voice emanating, with a slightly British accent.

"Yeah... So... Trash?"

"No way, every reality show needs an innocent little cinnamon bun of a character that needs to be protected at all costs! That's how you pull the audience in! Get them attracted to this character, and when they're eliminated, the audience gets absolutely devastated, and has to keep watching to make sure everyone who caused them to leave gets taken out too!"

"I... Okay?"

"He's gotta be in darling, he's got personality, even if that personality is whining and crying!"

"Well, you do have a knack for discovering talent."

"Of course I do, I discovered myself decades ago, and I've been in movie after movie ever since I was 7~."

"That's true, I guess. You come from a child-star background, and pokemon who comes from those backgrounds are nothing but successful throughout their entire career, every last one of them."

"Enough with the sarcasm. Drag his tape into the accepted folder, and let's move on."

"Don't we have to mark the ones we accept with a stereotype?"

"I already said it, didn't I? 'The Cinnamon Bun!'"

"That isn't really him, though. Isn't the cinnamon bun style of character supposed to be pure and innocent, and not a mess nearing an emotional breakdown second by passing second?"

"I call the shots darling, so mark it as I say!"

"Okay, okay..."

_Jesse Rayne - The Cinnamon Bun_

* * *

_**PARTICIPANT 2**_

_**ASHLYN ASHBEE**_

_**VULPIX - FEMALE - 18 YEARS OF AGE**_

_**PARTICIPANT 3**_

_**DRAKE KIP **_

_**RIOLU - MALE - 18 YEARS OF AGE**_

It's a beautifully pleasant day outside. The sky is its traditional blue with little to no clouds running interference, with a hot spring sun beaming down onto those below.

Two of those below happen to be a Vulpix and a Riolu, sitting next to each other in a large backyard, leaning back against a wooden fence. The Vulpix sits with her front legs planted firmly on the ground, and the Riolu sits beside her with his arms to his sides.

"Hello!" The two wave toward the camera!

"I'm Ashlyn Ashbee," The Vulpix spouts first, turning to the Riolu.

The Riolu nods to Ashlyn before directing his attention back toward the camera, "And I'm Drake Kip!"

"And both of us are BFF's at 18 years old!" They cheer together once more, before falling into a small fit of giggles.

"Hahah, we feel we'd be totally perfect to play on Total Poke-Drama! Even if it's a competition of some sort, it's not always about winning! It's about having fun!" Drake smiles after going off, looking back to Ashlyn as she speaks up next.

"Right as rain, though winning is a huge perk that, trust me, we're still gonna be shooting for! And if we can't win together as friends..."

"Then, one of us can still win!" Ashlyn shouts!

"Then we can win as a couple!" Drake shouts!

The two mons shout out at the same time, though their answers seemed to differ... Ashlyn looks confused, turning to Drake, "Er... What did you say?"

"Oh uh, I said one of us can still win too, of course, heheh," Drake turns his head away in a little blush, the Vulpix giving him a weird look for a few moments...

Before turning back to the camera with a shrug, "Welp, if you say so! I must've misheard you the first time and thought you said something else, heheh," Ashlyn chuckles it off, Drake joining in with more of an awkward chuckle.

"But yeah, feel free to put us in! We'll still be friends till the end, right, Drake?"

Drake nods, "Right."

"We'll be giving it our all, believe that!"

* * *

The scene resumes on the same computer screen as before, with Ashlyn and Drake continuing to cheer each other on!

The mon on the left reaches over toward the mouse and shakes it a bit, looking at the time left.

"Wuh- THIRTY-SEVEN MINUTES?!"

"That's determination right there!" The much larger female mon on the right spouted, chuckling.

"The limit for audition tapes is five minutes!"

"They must've felt five wasn't enough!"

"It literally looked like it was just wrapping up too!"

"I don't think we need to see too much more of this, of course, they're in!"

"W-Why?!"

"Reason 1, Thirty-Seven-minute audition tape."

"They broke the rul-"

"Reason 2, that Riolu is totally trying to get in the Vulpix's pants!"

"I- Why is that a reason?!"

"Hey, romance! Good TV!"

"She seems way too oblivious to even notice, how does that count for romance?"

"It's the kind of romance everyone loves watching on TV! The one-sided romance that never seems to go anywhere!"

"That's not what people li-!"

"Hey! I've been in countless movies and starred on countless TV shows, what have you done?"

"I-"

"Ya got me a coffee, and ya argued with me. Honestly, you're more of an assistant than a co-host, and that's what I'm gonna treat you as~."

"But that's-"

"Ah ah ah, just go ahead and give them their stereotypes! 'The Oblivious Teen' and 'The Hopeless Romantic!'"

"That second one is a bit extreme for an 18-year-old..."

"Put it in!"

The mon on the left sighs in defeat...

_Ashlyn Ashbee - The Oblivious Teen_

_Drake Kip - The Hopeless Romantic_

* * *

_**PARTICIPANT 4**_

_**CORINNE WUNAY**_

_**RAICHU - FEMALE - 39 YEARS OF AGE**_

A Raichu stands in a small, somewhat cramped looking hallway. Behind her is a wall, painted a dark brown. Along the wall are many, many framed pictures, each of a different pokemon.

The Raichu gives a smile, "Hello, my names Corinne, age 39. Sure I'm a bit old, but..." Her smile suddenly forms into a wicked grin, "I can handle the young ones. In fact... I quite prefer them."

She turns back toward the wall of pictures, "See this? This is my wall of guys. Guys I've manipulated as I please, to get what I want out of them. Guys I've managed to pull into bed with me if you can catch my drift~."

"Despite my age, I can clearly get what I want. Hell, the most recent addition to the wall..." She pauses, crouching down below cameras sight and seemingly grabbing a photo off the lower wall, lifting it up and showing it off. It was a Charizard, and by the looks of the gold chains around his neck, he's loaded, "Flamethrone here... Why, he was added just two days ago~."

"I'm more than capable of getting what I want. I may not be the strongest in the competition... But I damn sure am the most manipulative, cunning bitch I know~."

"So go ahead, put me onto the Total Poke-Drama. I'm only a summer away from winning a shit ton of cash!"

* * *

"So... A cougar?"

"Cougars aren't 39 years old, assistant!"

"Uh... My name is Quarle."

"But to me, you're just my assistant~" The female voice chuckles, pausing the still moving video of the Raichu turning off the camera.

"So, what do we do with her?"

"Someone who can get what she wants and looks damn good while doing it? Reminds me of someone..."

"Doesn't remind me of anyone."

"I'm talking about me! She reminds me of me!" The larger mon shouts, reaching a paw over, more like a front leg, and slapping the back of the head of her assistant.

"Oww! Why the hell'd you hit me?!"

"Cause you offended me. Now, add her in."

Rubbing the back of his head, the smaller mon on the left, Quarle, lets off a little, annoyed sigh, reaching over for the mouse, "What's the stereotype?"

"'The Playgirl~'"

Quarle mumbles lowly to himself, "At least it matches up a little bit..." Before changing the name of the file.

_Corinne Wunay - The Playgirl_

* * *

**_HEY THERE! THANKS FOR READING! IT IS OFFICIAL, TPD IS BEING RE-BOOTED!_**

**_AFTER MISTAKES AND LACK OF UPDATES, WE'VE DECIDED THIS IS THE BEST MOVE TO MAKE! MAKE IT FRESH!_**

**_NOT TO MENTION, A SLIGHTLY MORE DIVERSE CAST IN TERMS OF SPECIES!_**

**_DON'T GET US WRONG, A LOT ARE STILL EEVEELUTIONS, AS WE WANTED TO BRING A LOT OF THE CAST BACK, BUT WE REMOVED SOME RIFF-RAFF AND TRIED TO IMPROVE THE CAST BEST WE COULD!_**

**_THIS IS ONLY FOUR OF THE CAST MEMBERS, THE REMAINING TWELVE WILL BE POSTED IN DIFFERENT PARTS, SO CONSIDER THIS EPISODE 1 PART 1!_**

**_AS FOR SEASON THEME, WE'VE STILL GOT "TO THE FILMS" AS AN IDEA, BUT WE MAY ROCK THIS A DIFFERENT DIRECTION! WE'RE CURRENTLY CONSIDERING OUR OPTIONS! HENCE WHY THE CURRENT COVER IS A TEMPORARY COVER, AS STATED!_**

**_HOPE YOU ENJOYED, AND LOOK OUT FOR THE REST OF THE CAST! EACH BATCH WILL INCLUDE AT LEAST ONE NEW CHARACTER!_**


	2. 1-2 - Gamer, Cocky, Lover, Prankster

**TOTAL POKE-DRAMA**

_**SEASON 1**_

_**EPISODE 1 - 2**_

**THE GAMER, THE COCKY, THE LOVER, THE PRANKSTER**

* * *

_**PARTICIPANT 5**_

_**JACK ROBINSON**_

_**SHINY ESPEON - MALE - 21 YEARS OF AGE**_

A large gaming chair is made almost immediately apparent. It's set up right in front of the camera, black with green stripes, first empty, and right in front of a wall. Though the wall isn't dull, it's colored a bright green but mostly covered up by a bunch of different pieces of artwork. There's also a shelf to one side that's loaded up with little gifts and plushies.

A Shiny Espeon leaps onto the seat and twists around, letting off an energetic 'woooooo!' as he spins before it slows down with him staring down the camera.

"Howdy hey, you all, the green psychic here, and today I'm... Not playing anything? I know! Crazy!"

"No but actually, I'm here for something I'm a little more excited about than playing a game right now! Can ya guess what?"

...

"C-Come on, guess."

...

"Fiiiiine, I'll spill! I'm auditioning for Total Poke-Drama!"

"Jack Robinson, age 21, reporting for reality!"

"Why do I think I'd be a great fit for a reality show?" He pauses and 'hmms' a moment, reaching a paw up to his chin and rubbing it for a moment, "Well first off I'm energetic as all hell! Got all this energy flowing through all the veins in all my bodies! I could run five miles with this energy without a break!"

"Then, there's all of you guys out there who are also watching! A guaranteed large audience to propel the show into the high ground! We can really make this show something!"

"And finally, of course... This angelic voice!" He turns his head sharply and shuts his eyes, starting to sing. Well, more like scream super loudly the lyrics to a song, "AND IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEYAIIIIIIH! WIILL AAAAALWAYS LOOOOVE YOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOHUHOOHOOOOOO!"

He breaks into a rapid fit of coughs after, shaking his head, "See? Singing voice of the gods!" He laughs it off now, nodding a little to himself.

"Anyways, yes, I'd love to be on Total Poke-Drama, so feel free to include me! I'll kick as much ass as possible!"

* * *

"And with that being said, thank you all so much for watching this video, if you liked it-" The mon on the left clicks the mouse to pause the video.

"Ugh... Loud, annoying... His voice hurts my ears..."

"But that charisma... Darling, I'm sure we have something with that charisma!"

"Oh Arceus okaaay, whatever..."

"Hm?" The mon on the right tilts her head, "Assistant, you seem a bit off."

"Why even argue with you at this point, to be honest. Anyone I thought was good was rejected by you, and most mons I find annoying are apparently 'the tickets to the fame train' for this show."

"Why, simple darling, I know more about show business than you. I represent the elite of both the big and small screens."

"And I represent the audience that's gonna be viewing this shit! They're gonna be fucking tortured with the cast we have up so far!"

"It's only five darling, we still have eleven others to cast~ So come on, chop chop, 'The Charismatic' is Jack's steroetype~."

"He's not that charismatic," Quarle responds, typing in her stereotype regardless.

"Eh, 20 million subscribers beg to differ."

"Charismatic isn't even really a stereotype, it's a personality trait..." He mumbles.

_Jack Robinson - The Charismatic_

* * *

_**PARTICIPANT 6**_

_**MATTHEW CAFER**_

_**UMBREON - MALE - 27 YEARS OF AGE**_

_**PARTICIPANT 7**_

_**ALLY ARRINE**_

_**GLACEON - FEMALE - 25 YEARS OF AGE**_

Two mons, an Umbreon and a Glaceon, are lying side by side together in bed, the dark blue covers shifting with every small movement they make. The camera is shaky a bit, looking like it's being held up by the Glaceon, as one of her front legs are up close in the shot, with paw out of frame.

"Hello there!" The Glaceon on the right of the screen starts, "I'm Ally Arrine, age 25!"

"And I'm Matthew Cafer, age 27."

"And together," The two are speaking up at the same time now, Ally speaking up moderately louder than Matthew, "We're auditioning for Total Poke-Drama!"

"I was really hoping to play, but my mate and I here don't really do things alone, so that's why she's here," Matthew reveals, a small smile forming on his lips, "Oh and, I prefer Matt for short."

"We're really close and really strategic! Though betraying one another is one thing that's just... Off the table for us!" Ally giggles.

"Yeah, if one of us isn't progressing, the other isn't either."

"So you better bet your butts that we'll be making it to the end, and one of us will win!"

"More likely than not me, just because I'm far stronger than my Ally-cakes over here," Matt grins, a paw rubbing at Ally's head as she blushes, "But really, we wouldn't be able to make it far at all without each other."

"So, we're auditioning to give it our all and, of course, win in the end!"

"Put us in, I dare you. We'll make quick work of any competition you shove in our faces."

* * *

"Well, fairly confident in themselves, aren't they darling~?" The larger mon to the right states, chuckling some to herself, "Frosty like~."

"Wait..." Quarle interrupts, "Rebecca... This is the first ice type audition we've seen, and you immediately want them in..."

"That's not the reason assistant, calm your ass," Rebecca replies, "I just see them as being fairly confident in their abilities together, and that intrigues me."

"We also already have a pair accepted. Isn't one of the best parts of a reality show seeing strangers mingle with each other?"

"Not necessarily, there are a lot more moments to tune into. Plus, I read them loud and clear~."

"I... Oh, Arceus... What do you mean?"

"Suuuure they'll work together until the end. But competition seems pretty big with this couple. They'll prolly turn on each other reeeeal quick~."

"And?"

"That'll make for some damn interesting TV..."

"So, what you're saying is..."

"Accepted!"

"We have two pairs of non-strangers when the main producers wanted all strangers."

"They'll thank me later," Rebecca chuckles~

"Fine... What're your stereotypes?"

"Hmm... 'The Competitive Soul' and 'The Strategic Mastermind~.'"

"Okay... Whatever you say..." Quarle releases a big sigh...

_Matthew Cafer - The Competitive Soul_

_Ally Arrine - The Strategic Mastermind_

* * *

_**PARTICIPANT 8**_

_**JESTER TATE**_

_**AIPOM - FEMALE - 22 YEARS OF AGE**_

The sounds of nature fill the shot. Atop a large hill sits a lone tree, looking out over a massive forest. The sun rises. The tree is coated in leaves, and a few flowers plant themselves at its foot, mostly roses.

One barren tree branch seems to have something... Off about it. It looks used and weak, the bark around one portion of the tree is practically gone, revealing a line. There are a few purple hairs in the missing area.

Suddenly, a purple tail swings down and wraps around the branch, twisting around to reveal an Aipom swinging, now hanging upside down in front of the camera. A loud "Boo!" comes from the mon.

"Pahahah, gotcha didn' I~?" The Aipom laughs out loud, in a fit of chuckles and giggles that lasts for a solid 30 seconds before finally slowing to a stop.

"Paha, anywaaaays, my name is Jester Tate, 22 I think! And I'm auditioning for Total Poke-Drama!"

"Oh but, I don't wanna win! I wanna prove myself!" The Aipom swings idly as she talks, looking away from the camera, "See, I come from a forest full of Aipom like me who love to pull pranks, especially my parents! They're like, master pranksters around here! I wanna be a master prankster too, just like them!"

"But to be a master prankster, I gotta prank other people, away from where I live! So that's why I wanna join! So I can have fresh meat to play pranks on and shake things up!" The Aipom giggles a little more, a grin settling on her face, still hanging upside down, "So, let me in, so I can screw around with everyone you've put into the game! It'll be super fun, I promise!"

"Oh, you probably wanna know what's holding you, huh?"

"L-Let me g-g-go!" A cute little voice is heard on the other side of the camera, and Jester giggles.

"Okey dokey~" Soon, the camera starts rapidly descending, along with sight of the Aipom's tail-hand now actually in frame. Also, the loud screaming of whatever cute little thing made that voice as it fell.

A loud crack is heard as the mon lands on some sticks, the camera finally revealing it to be a Pichu. He groans and whines, all while the sound of Jester laughing up above is heard, "Pranked ya, loser~!"

* * *

"No," Quarle on the left shakes his head.

"But-"

"Nope."

"Oh, why? You're judging her off of one thing!" Rebecca on the right growls some to Quarle.

"Off pushing a helpless Pichu off a very tall tree, which could've killed him!"

"That doesn't matter darling, pranks are big right now, so she has to be in. Ratings gold."

"And what if she tries to prank you?"

Silence befalls Rebecca for a few moments... Before she shakes her head, a grin befalling her face, "Security everywhere, she won't be able to touch me."

"Uh huh, sure," Quarle sighs, "If you aren't gonna judge this aipom for taking a 'prank' too far by tossing someone off a tree, then fine. I can tell my word won't change your mind in the slightest. So, just go on. What's the stereotype?"

"That's more like it, accept this queen as your queen, assistant~."

"Just tell me what her stereotype is."

"Fairly obvious this time, 'The Epic Prankster.'"

"Epic really doesn-" Quarle sucks in his breath.

And Rebecca nods in reacting to that, "Yeah you get where epic comes from now, don't you?"

"Yep, those 'epic' pranksters online who always take things too far. Okay, I'll admit, this one makes sense."

"Go ahead, put it in~."

_Jester Tate - The Epic Prankster_

* * *

_**AND JUST LIKE THAT, PART 2 OF 4 IS OUT! EXPECT THE NEXT PART OUT WITHIN THE NEXT FEW DAYS, AS FOUR MORE POKEMON ARE REVEALED FOR THE TOTAL POKE-DRAMA REBOOT!**_

_**THANKS FOR READING!**_


	3. 1-3 - Sporty, Charity, Vengeful, Nice

**TOTAL POKE-DRAMA**

_**SEASON 1**_

_**EPISODE 1 - 3**_

**THE SPORTY, THE CHARITY, THE VENGEFUL, THE NICE**

* * *

_**PARTICIPANT 9**_

_**MARIA ORAN**_

_**ARCANINE - FEMALE - 19 YEARS OF AGE**_

Schools out for the year. As many students finally get their chance to flee from what some may call 'prison for children,' others are a little less happy about the end of the school year. One such mon is in a high school's large soccer field, dashing along the freshly cut grass with a black and white ball being kicked around by her enormous paws.

The large Arcanine sends the ball rocketing forward, slamming into the net of the goal hard, stretching the net out very far. The Arcanine chuckles at the sight, turning and looking over toward a camera right not far from her and walking toward it, "Heh, the amount of times my goals have broken rival schools nets is just unreal."

The Arcanine raises her right paw and gives a quick wave, "Hello, I'm Maria Oran, age 19. Soccer star, most popular student, and much more. I'm the epitome of a high school star, someone with raw talent and good looks."

"I have a certain way with those who know just how damn amazing I am. Young, fit, gorgeous, who wouldn't be attracted to this? Men and women at school always wanted some of what I had to give."

"I may not be in high school anymore, graduated last school year, but still being in a nearby college, even I was surprised to find out they allowed me to keep playing with my school soccer team. I mean, who wouldn't, though? Without me, the team would go down in flames. 4 years of championships, 4 years undefeated, I could see why they wanted to make it five. Even the school board and the state allowed it. Though, with enough cash from my parents, who wouldn't allow it?"

"So, the 5th year of sports is up now, and I've finished my first two semesters of college. It's alright, but... Not as exciting as I'd like. Not near as exciting as a game, as a competition. I want to be back in the frame of mind I was in when I was in high school. It was always about competition and improvement then, and I don't want it to change now."

"So, that's why I'm auditioning for total poke-drama. I mean hell, why wouldn't I? A competition that lasts 24 hours a day, 7 days a week, for an entire summer? That sounds right up my alley~."

"The challenges will be easy enough with my physique, and the social aspects will be even easier with all I have to offer. There's no chance of me getting any less than first place."

She stomps her paws on the ground and glares toward the camera, a grin forming on her lips, "So let me in damnit! So I can further solidify my dominant undefeated streak in competitions!"

"Though, I'd hope no one pisses me off... Unless they absolutely want me to show them just how strong I am."

* * *

Rebecca to the right pauses the video with a broad smile, "There's no doubt that she's in!"

"I mean, she seems alright. High school star. Kinda weird she's still able to play for her high school team," Quarle replies.

"It's an interesting story, though. High school star, undefeated in any sort of competition, why wouldn't she be a good pick?"

"At least now you see the fairly obvious picks like I was before," Quarle grumbles a bit, "Still annoyed that Yamper from earlier won't be making it in."

"Too slobbery, yuck," Rebecca wildly shakes her head at the thought.

"So, since Maria's definitely in, what's her stereotype gonna be?"

"Well, I have a perfect one for her!"

"And what would that be?"

"'The High School Olympian!'"

"Err, that's over-exaggerating her skills just a tad."

"Undefeated soccer star, one of the most popular students all four years of her high school career, strong, physical, I think that's perfect for her."

"Okay Rebecca," Rolling his eyes, Quarle types that into the computer.

_Maria Oran - The High School Olympian_

* * *

_**PARTICIPANT 10**_

_**JULLIET WEST**_

_**FLAREON - FEMALE - 24 YEARS OF AGE**_

A Flareon is sat down in a cozy looking bedroom, on a wooden chair in front of a bed, with black blankets and bright red pillows. The wall is decorated in many different pictures, a lot with the flareon though most also include a Leafeon in the picture, as well as a variety of different mons. Many also include a young looking Eevee.

The Flareon gives a small wave and a bright smile, "Hi there! I'm Julliet West, I'm 24 years old, and since you're watching this now, you probably know that well, yeah, I'm signing up for total poke-drama!"

"I have a lot here at home that I'd be temporarily giving up to join this, but it would be a fun way to experience summer! With a bunch of people in friendly competition, looking to win a bunch of money!"

"Now, I won't say I'll definitely win, but my kindness will hopefully take me pretty far! And if I do win, I'm donating all of that money to charity!"

"Specifically the NPCFOP, or the Non-Profit Charity For Orphaned Pups, of course! I have a very soft side for pups, especially orphaned ones. Technically my mate James and I actually have one adopted!"

"Well... Kind of. It's a long story."

"My older sister gave birth to him, his name is Dan, ten years ago. He was a teen pregnancy, she was 16 at the time. It was originally a litter of four, but Dan was the only one who lived in the end. My sister didn't even survive giving birth, it was too much for her."

"So... Just thinking about Dan possibly being alone if I hadn't stepped up at 14... Yeah, I wanna try and help those orphaned pups who don't have parents to love or even in some cases a place to call home."

"So... That's my story. That's why I want to donate the winnings to the NPCFOP."

"I hope you'll let me join in, so I at least have a chance of winning that money. And for the NPCFOP. Please let me join."

"Thank you for considering."

* * *

"Oh Arceus, her story..." Rebecca gives a small sniffle, "She really knows what she's doing..."

"I know it really is heartbre-"

"How she can pull off acting at such an emotional level, almost as good as me... Impeccable."

"I... You think she was acting?!" Quarle shouts out, the mon turning toward Rebecca in shock, the Dewott absolutely flabbergasted!

"Yes, of course. No one really experiences stuff as terrible as that!"

Quarle took a deep breath in, "I... This sorta stuff is real! People go through that all the time!"

"You don't have to lie, Quarle! She's already won her way in with that amazing performance!"

"It's not a performance! It's real, it has to be! She looks way too nice to be so deceptive!"

"I can spot an actor from a mile away, she is a star actor! In fact, that's her stereotype! 'The Star Actress!'"

Quarle lets off a loud, annoyed grumble, turning back to the computer and typing it in, "She wasn't fucking acting, Rebecca, not everyone is acting."

"But you're typing it in, so you agree with me!"

"I don't agree with you! I'm required to listen to you!"

"Thank Arceus the producers didn't make that mistake."

_Julliet West - The Star Actress_

* * *

_**PARTICIPANT 11**_

_**JAMES THOMAS**_

_**LEAFEON - MALE - 25 YEARS OF AGE**_

"Can't fuckin' believe..." A Leafeon is seen mumbling to himself, an extremely pissed off look on his face as he works to set up the camera, tapping the screen a few times. Well, more like jabbing, "Is the thing on?" He growls, looking over the camera before sighing out, "Finally."

The Leafeon leans back in his wooden seat. Behind him is a lovely queen sized bed, black blankets with red pillows. The wall is filled in with a bunch of different pictures, a lot with him in it. A fair bit of the photographs also seem to have a Flareon in it, and some even have a young Eevee in there as well.

The Leafeon is certainly furious as he looks over the camera, "James Thomas, 18 years old... Fucking bitch..."

James huffs out in annoyance, shaking his head, "Of course she fucking applied! Of course, Julliet applied for this shit! Without even asking me if it was alright!"

"I thought she knew to talk through this sorta shit with me, but nooooo, I just had to learn the truth when Dan fucking told me..."

James rolls his eyes, his body sputtering slightly in further anger, before his glare settles back on the camera, "You fucking listen to me. If Julliet fucking West, age 24, is accepted, you better fucking put me in there too!"

"My mate fucking double-crossed me, applied for this shit without a word about it! I need to prove to her once again that nothing gets past me! NOTHING!"

"If she wasn't accepted, then fucking ignore me, I don't care. I barely even know what this shit is but you'll be damn sure I'll look up what this is all about in due time. And I'll make sure she knows not to hide shit from me ever again!"

* * *

...

...

...

"Okay, that was intense..." Quarle chatters lowly...

"Interesting how that came right after Julliet West..." Rebecca points out, "Interesting indeed..."

"Like... Not even another tape between them..."

"So... We're putting him in, right?"

"Are you serious?" Quarle utters in slight shock, "He looks like he's ready to murder someone at any second..."

"It's clearly part of Julliet's act."

"Oh, my Arceus with this shit again..."

"She's acting Quarle, I know it for a fact! No one actually cares about charity!"

"You did not just say that."

"Yes, I did! Now, let's put James in, right now!"

"You are so unbelievable, sometimes..." Quarle sighs, typing in the name, "What's the stereotype?"

"'The Star Actor.'"

"Fine. Whatever."

_James Thomas - The Star Actor_

* * *

_**PARTICIPANT 12**_

_**ERIN ROUL**_

_**ROWLET - MALE - 20 YEARS OF AGE**_

A small Rowlet is sitting down in an office chair much more abundant than himself. The chair is in front of a large glass desk with a few papers on it, as well as a cute looking black fedora.

The room the Rowlet is in is painted a dark blue and has no paintings or pictures on the wall, it's pretty barren. There is a window that looks out into the sunny outside, what appears to be a neighborhood.

"Good day producers of Total Poke-Drama. My name is Erin Roul, and I am 20 years old as of three months ago."

"As you can tell," The Rowlet grins a little, his wings reaching over and addressing his tie, "I'm a kind, clean, pristine gentleman. I'm the everyday man, go to work, come home, clean the house, cook, clean myself, go to bed."

"I'm a bit of a hit with the ladies though I'm still, well... Untapped, unfortunately. A lot of them have called me a 'nice guy,' so I think I'm in a relatively well off spot with them."

"Though, why am I auditioning for Total Poke-Drama? Well, there are a few reasons, of course."

"Money is one of them, winning is big, and that leads to another reason."

"Proving my strengths to possible mates where I am from. Sure the classic hold the door open or pull a seat out for the gals is helpful but, they don't get me a mate for some reason. So, I feel proving my strength by winning constantly is ever important in finding a mate. Though I have one final reason."

"If something gets in the way and for whatever reason, I'm unable to prove just how strong I am, then there's no need for me to fear. I can simply snag a mate while I'm on the show. I definitely have the right qualifications to be a women's mate, and the women I'm competing against will definitely see it in me."

"Though other men best not try and get in the way. I can get vicious and protective of my ladies if need be."

"So yes, put me in, so I may find love."

* * *

"Gee, those other ladies aren't kidding when they call him a 'nice guy.'"

"No kidding there, Quarle," Rebecca sighs, "He does seem fairly alright, but having a 'nice guy' on the show may not fair too well for ratings."

"Definitely. All the nice guys ever crave is sex, and honestly, that really came out in the audition tape."

"What are you saying?"

Quarle blinks, "Uh... All nice guys ever crave is sex."

"That's not the reason," Rebecca looks down at Quarle, confused, "Nice guys are boring, they have no personality and are fairly docile."

"I... You have to be fucking kidding me. Have you never heard of what a nice guy is?"

"I just explained what a nice guy is."

"No, a nice guy is someone who does small favors from ladies and expects to be paid back, mostly in sexual favors. It's honestly disgusting!"

"Really?"

"Yes! Not to mention how he also said he gets 'vicious and protective' over ladies, it's anything but docile!"

"So what you're saying is, he's a sex craved vicious bird?"

"Yes!"

...

...

"That sounds like something that'd be great for ratings."

"NOOOOOOOOOOO FUCK!"

"Then he shall be dubbed, 'The Nice Guy!'"

"Uuuuuuugh I hate you so much Rebeccaaaaaahh..."

_Erin Roul - The Nice Guy_

* * *

_**PART THREE IS IN THE BOOKS!**_

_**LOOK OUT FOR PART FOUR EITHER TOMORROW OR THURSDAY!**_

_**THANKS FOR READING AND WE HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED!**_


	4. 1-4 - Devious, Explorer, Spy, Gay

**TOTAL POKE-DRAMA**

_**SEASON 1**_

_**EPISODE 1 - 4**_

**THE DEVIOUS, THE EXPLORER, THE SPY, THE GAY**

* * *

_**PARTICIPANT 13**_

_**MARK DIVINE**_

_**ZORUA - MALE - 19 YEARS OF AGE**_

A Zorua was sitting down outside. In a beautiful neighborhood area, on the driveway of what can only be assumed as his home. He was sitting against the garage door, which was brown, and the driveway itself was a bright gray.

The Zorua was twiddling around what seemed like a pen in his right paw, moving it around, tossing it up a couple of times and catching it.

After about a minute of this absolute nothing, the mon finally looked up and acknowledged the camera, grinning. He tossed the pen up high and caught it with his mouth, before grabbing it with his paw, "Hello there. My name is Mark, age 19. I just so happened to notice that you were auditioning for your show~."

"Well, I happen to be interested in joining said show... Total Poke-Drama, yes?"

"Let me just cut to the chase," He sets the pencil down beside his form, a smirk growing, "I'd be a perfect candidate."

"I have the strategic ability to make it far. A game like total poke-drama I fair must be similar enough to a game of chess. Something I'm excellent at."

"Emotions aren't my forte, so I have the willpower inside to make bold moves, moving the pieces in my favor."

"And by the time the summers over, I'll be standing tall."

"Checkmate."

"If you're looking for someone cunning and interesting, then you should look no further than me. My skills in deception and strategy are far more capable than any others."

"So, cast me, and you'll be casting a winner. A winner with a resume that stands longer than the length of any ocean. A resume filled with intense betrayal's, bold blindsides, and flawless manipulation."

"Put me on total poke-drama."

"Make me your winner."

* * *

"A guy with a strategic mind. He has some fair points in why we should cast him," Quarle starts, "A bit cocky though if you'd ask me."

"He's bold and strong on manipulation. He'd play socially more than physically, and a social player is always much more fun than a physical one~" Rebecca puts in her input, chuckling, "He should definitely be in darling~."

"At least I can agree with you there. He'd shake up the cast a good deal."

"Plus, he knows how to play chess. Already leagues above most of the cast."

"Er... That's one of your qualifications for him? That he knows how to play chess?"

"Most geniuses do."

"Even someone with a low IQ can learn how to play chess, Rebecca."

"Well, I have a high IQ, yet I don't know how~" Rebecca points out all smug-like.

"What's your IQ?"

"83 out of 100!"

Quarle takes in a sharp breath at that, "You know it's... Oh, nevermind," Quarle laughs it off a bit, "Let's just get his stereotype."

"No no, what were you gonna say?"

"It's not out of 100! It goes so much higher than that!"

"Well, what's your IQ, if you don't mind me asking?"

"117!"

"I... You're joking!"

"Just give me his stereotype!"

"You're fucking joking! That's hilarious! No one has an IQ as high as that, dumbass!"

"Just give me the stereotype so we can be done with this conversation."

"Fine fine, since you're clearly lying about your IQ... His stereotype is 'The Chess Master.'"

"Knowing your IQ, these stereotypes are starting to make a more sense, Rebecca."

_Mark Divine - The Chess Master_

* * *

_**PARTICIPANT 14**_

_**HANNAH LAYTON**_

_**FURRET - FEMALE - 18 YEARS OF AGE**_

A Furret is lying down on the floor of a bedroom. The room around her definitely looks... Interesting. The walls are painted into the design of a temple, Aztec, and the whole place just has this weird Aztec temple vibe. The floors, while clearly carpet, are in the design of ancient stone and vines. The bed has this large once more, elder yellow stone and vine painting along its frame, and the comforter is a design of a bunch of snakes, with the pillows a design of spikes.

The Furret is also wearing a brown cap akin to Indiana Jones, looking at the camera, "Hello adventurers! My name is Hannah Layton, age 18, and I seek further adventure!"

"My little town has gotten boring, there's never anything interesting to explore anymore! So, fresh out of high school, I want a new place to explore! And something like a reality show with a special set, exploring would be a blast in there!"

"So, that's why I wanna join! I want to get the thrill of exploration, my curious nature is tingling, and I've been craving to find a new secret for months!"

The Furret jumps up on her feet, standing tall with a broad smile, "Put me on your show! I'll explore every corner of wherever it takes place, I'll find every secret you hide, every hidden passageway, everything!"

"And the further I get in the game, the more I'll get to explore and find!"

"Though don't fault me if I make a mistake and break something, that's just me making sure absolutely everything has been explored!"

"Cast me! I've been craving a new adventure for so so so long!"

* * *

"Well, look at that! Someone who's craving adventure, excited to be on, exploration, darling she seems like a perfect fit!" Rebecca remarks loudly, "She has to be in! Her personality, the fans would love her!"

"The fans might love her, you can never predict who the fans will and won't like."

"THE FANS WILL LOVE HER!" Rebecca repeats loudly, "Come on, adventuring type, others love those type of mons!"

"Some others do. Rebecca, people have different tastes. I guess you can't see that with your 83 IQ."

"Stop talking about that!" Rebecca turns, glaring harshly at Quarle... The Alolan Ninetales growls a little, her fangs showing.

"Pfft, fine fine, you don't have to threaten me. I'll stop talking about your IQ as soon as you stop calling me your assistant."

"But that's what you are! My assistant!"

"No no no, I'm your co-host. Very different things, Rebecca. Now, call me your co-host, and I'll stop talking about your low IQ."

Rebecca growls a bit more... "Fine... Co-Host. Let's just get her stereotype out."

"Got it, what did you have in mind?"

"'The Adventurer.'"

"Oh my goodness, that's so clever! I never would've thought of that!" Quarle rolls his eyes as he starts typing it in.

"See? Maybe I'm just a bit smarter than you think~."

_Hannah Layton - The Adventurer_

* * *

**_PARTICIPANT 15_**

**_TAYLA TRESLIN_**

**_EMOLGA - FEMALE - 21 YEARS OF AGE_**

The scene starts in a large bouncy-castle. A variation of orange, red, yellow, and green are seen throughout the large bouncy-castle, and at a sharp corner, an Emolga suddenly leaps and glides up against the corner, dropping against the side of it and pinning herself to the wall.

The Emolga looks at the camera, taking a deep breath, "Shh... Quiet... Super Spy Tayla Treslin is trying to stay hidden..."

Back around the corner, a Wartortle is walking around, looking through some of the obstacles... The Emolga peaks around the corner to get a look at him...

"That's the seeker, we're hiding from him..." She sighs out lowly, "I should introduce myself a bit more... As I said, I'm Super Spy Tayla Treslin," She reveals in a whisper, "Age 21."

"FOUND YOU!" Tayla quickly looks over the corner and sees the Wartortle has found a Pikachu hiding under a bouncy-bridge. The Pikachu giggles it off and stands up.

"Shoot, he's not alone anymore..." Tayla mutters, turning back to the camera.

"I'm the master of stealth, and I ride alone as much as I possibly can. I'm a solo Emolga."

She peeks around the corner, seeing the Pikachu and the Wartortle are getting closer.

She doesn't hesitate, suddenly jumping up twice, the second time propelling herself up to the top of the bouncy castle, where she clings onto to the ceiling.

The Wartortle and Pikachu dash around the corner and pass the camera, seemingly not noticing Tayla up there...

The Emolga waits a minute or so before gliding down, grabbing the camera and starting to dash where the Wartortle and Pikachu had just come from. She slides under the bridge and hunkers down, staring at the camera, "I'd be a great addition to total poke-drama. I can hide in the shadows, and strike when my foes least expect it..."

"I've learned all of my stealth tactics from only the best. Umbreon James Moon. Through his 79 famous movies, of course."

"Put me in! I'd be just a good a spy, and I'd be able to further prove myse-"

"GOT YOU TAYLA!"

Tayla turns around, seeing the Wartortle tagging her back from behind. She lets out a loud whine, "Aww, come on, I was doing a thing!"

She laughs it off though, standing up to join her friends, turning off the camera.

* * *

Rebecca nods some, "So, inspired by great films I see! She's another perfect candidate!"

"I don't know, I feel like she's relying too much on the spy stuff. Not to mention, those James Moon movies are always the same, there's very little difference between them."

"I say she's in! She's gotta be!"

"And I know I won't be able to make a dent in your decision at this point," Quarle sighs out, "Why is it that you want her in so much?"

"She's a fun personality, something we may already have a lot of, but adding another fun personality in just makes things so much better for the show!"

"Gotcha."

"She's super into this spy stuff, and it'd be fun to see how she plays that part out in the game!"

"Alrighty then, well since she's definitely in, that means we only have one last mon to cast."

"And one last audition tape."

"Right, there's only one left."

"So no matter what, they gotta be in!"

"Or we can just cast the Yamper from be-"

"They gotta be in! Unless they're boring, of course."

"Okay okay, well, before we get to that, what's Tayla's stereotype?"

"She practically said it herself! 'The Super Spy!'"

"At least you're staying consistent."

_Tayla Treslin - The Super Spy_

* * *

**_PARTICIPANT 16_**

**_XAVIER RILEY_**

**_SYLVEON - MALE - 27 YEARS OF AGE_**

Pink.

Pink everywhere.

Pink bed comforter on pink sheets with pink pillows, camera pointing down to highlight all this pink, but also on the bed was a fair bit of white.

That white came from the fur of a plus size Sylveon, the large mon lying down with one of his ribbons holding the camera up. Another ribbon gives a wave to the camera, "Hello there! My name is Xavier Riley, 27 years old, and I'm auditioning for total poke-drama!"

"Though, I'm not exactly auditioning for what most everyone else is probably auditioning for, winning the cash prize at the end. While that's a nice prize if I do win, I'm actually auditioning for another reason."

"I'm looking for a mate!"

"Where I live, I've basically tapped all the other gay or bi men around her dry. I've had relationships with everyone here, which isn't saying much as there aren't many other men that like other men around here. They've all failed though, every single relationship!"

"I won't say if they failed because of me or not though, the jury's still out on that one. But the reputation I have around town is that I've ruined those relationships."

"But yeah, I'm joining to hopefully find the lover of my dreams! When I find him, I'll treat him so so so right!"

"I know a lot about relationships, and I've done a lot of things for other people throughout my life, thanks to my mom and... My dad."

"I don't really like my dad anymore, he started abusing me when I was a teen and focused more on school instead of what he wanted me to focus on. I don't care for him anymore."

"But I still really love my mom!"

"Oh boy this is really messy, I hope you don't reject me just because I'm just kinda talking all around the place and getting distracted constantly!"

"But yeah, let me join so I can find the love of my life, and he can find the love of his!"

"Thank you~!"

* * *

"I'm already not getting the best of vibes from him."

"What do you mean?" Rebecca questions, "He seems like a good guy to put in!"

"A bunch of failed relationships, only looking for a mate, doesn't really care about the cash prize, he doesn't seem like he'd be too invested in the game."

"Oh, if he finds his mate, he'll be hellbent on protecting him from elimination I think! So then yeah, he'll get interested!"

"And if he doesn't find his mate?"

"Well then, uh..."

"Yeeeees?"

"Just put him in damnit, cause I said so!"

"You really don't want that Yamper, huh?"

"I don't!"

Quarle sighs, "Fine... What's his stereotype?"

"'The Gayest!'"

"Very descriptive."

_Xavier Riley - The Gayest_

* * *

"So..." Quarle looks over the folder that has all 16 audition tapes, "We have our cast. A bunch of freaks and weirdos."

"A bunch of pokemon who are perfect for this season!" Rebecca cheers, "We're gonna be kicking off total poke-drama big! The theme will work for them!"

"What is the theme, by the way?" Quarle questions with a tilt of his head, "I haven't been told yet."

"Oh, you haven't?" Rebecca turns around, the Alolan Ninetales walking past the camera, "The theme has been in the room with us this whole time."

"Uh... Do you mean-"

"Yes," Rebecca turns the camera around as Quarle stands up and walks over too.

The Alolan Ninetales and Dewott continue walking forward toward some sort of significant mask thing on a table.

The Dewott picks it up, looking it over... "TVW Headgear?"

"Traversing Virtual Worlds," Rebecca replies, looking over the VR headset closer, "It's new virtual reality hardware that works with the brain. It'll put the body in an unconscious state as the mind is transferred into a virtual world. Where there will be no limits on what can be done."

"The players will be kept in an unconscious state, constantly supervised by medical personnel, hooked up to medical equipment similar to that of what a coma patient is hooked up to."

"Everything will-" Rebecca stops talking as Quarle turns the headset around, looking at the back.

He blinks.

Then he speaks, "Yep. Cue card. Not surprised."

"Just let me finish!" Rebecca grabs the headset and twists it back around, "Everything will run as its meant to be, with many dangers in the virtual world that the players will get to experience, but they will remain safe throughout."

"This headset has gone through extensive testing to make sure it is safe for all users. The world we will transport our contestants into has also been tested for safety extensively. There's guaranteed confirmation that those who suffer from heart problems will also remain safe outside of the gear."

"Everything has been tested."

"Everything will work."

"And most importantly of all, everything will be safe for our 16 contestants."

"As they traverse the virtual world... Of Total Poke-Drama."

* * *

_**AND THERE WE HAVE IT! 16 CONTESTANTS ARE IN, AND WE HAVE OUR THEME!**_

_**WE HOPE YOU ENJOYED FINDING OUT WHO'S PLAYING FOR SEASON ONE, AND FINDING OUT JUST WHERE THEY'LL BE PLAYING!**_

_**IF YOU'D LIKE, DM US OR LEAVE A REVIEW ON YOUR THOUGHTS!**_

_**AN UPDATED COVER, TITLE, AND DESCRIPTION WILL BE PUT IN OVER THE COURSE OF THE NEXT WEEK!**_

_**THANKS FOR READING!**_


End file.
